


Allen and the demon King of Earth

by Kuroshi44



Series: Amaimon and Allen [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker screwing with the plot, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Short One Shot, Swearing, and Terrifying Amaimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshi44/pseuds/Kuroshi44
Summary: Allen is in the Forest with the other Exwires for the Exam and he and Amaimon have history.





	Allen and the demon King of Earth

Rin glared at the Demon King of Earth. Everything was going to hell and it was all his fault; if the situation continued all his friends would die. He had no choice; he had to use his flames. Just before he could, however, the two were interrupted.

‘Amaimon,’ the voice was quiet and polite, yet it rang around the mutilated forest. The boy was one of the Exwires; scrawny and failing most of the classes, Allen Walker was the least threatening person they knew. ‘If you are so bored why don’t you play with me? I’m sure I would be much better entertainment.’

No one, not even Samuel, expected the Earth King’s reaction. He froze with a look of absolute horror on his pale face. He only appeared to snap out of it when Allen took a step forward.

With a strangled cry of ‘fuck no!’ the Demon King fled.

The Exwires looked at the forest where the demon had been, then looked at the boy that had sent him running. Allen just shrugged.

‘What?’

 ***

The next day the Demon King of Time looked up to his window to see his brother sitting there with a worried look on his face.

‘Brother, do you know Allen Walker?’ Samuel thought about his most unexpected pawn and frowned.

‘Yes, why?

‘Don’t play with him, he cheats.’ And with that the demon disappeared back out the window.


End file.
